Decisions
by Niinjala
Summary: What happens between Sana and Akito 4 years down the road? Who will Sana be with in the end and will Fuka suddenly turn on her to get what she wants? Eh.. I suck at summaries :P Read n enjoy !:


Me: Heeello fan fiction writers, xD. This is my first story on this site so.. I hope you enjoy it !

Akito: Just shut up and get on with the story, would ya?

Me: T.T Geez Akito, your so rude ! Don't make me take out my toy hammer !

Sana: Hey ! If I help can I do the disclaimer? -gets the really big hammer-

Akito: o.O

Me: Sure ! -gets out hammer and whacks Akito with the help of Sana- Go ahead Sana !

Sana: **The writer does not own Kodocha(Kodomo no Omocha), or any of the quotes/characters from it and this is simply for fun, Enjoy !**

**_SANA'S POV !_**

**Introduction:** For a 15 year old, my life is pretty surprising.. pretty much ever since I was 11. Like, starring in tons of commercials or almost dying inside a burning house on a movie set. But the one thing that surprises me the most: Is falling in love at the age of 11! Well, I think I was in love and think I still am..  
>I try to read him by looking into his eyes but it's never easy because I always seem to get lost looking into them. He makes me think: ''Does he love me more than just friends?'' He's complicated but that's just how is he. I sometimes wonder, ''Why did he come into my life?'' and other times, I'm so incredibly glad I met him. I think I love him but I also sorta hate him.. I can't decide ! UGGH... and another thing: I have a boyfriend ! Wondering how this is gonna work out? Guess we'll both find out.. On with the story !<p>

I come home to a bag on my doorstep, after talking to Akito. I see that it's from my boyfriend, Naozumi, and I begin to feel a bit nervous.  
>It's a gift from him with a note attached. <em>'Hope you worked hard. See you tomorrow afternoon for the trip. I have something important to tell you. Sleep well, heart you- Naozumi'.<em> Your probably thinking, 'What trip' so let me explain. The previous day, I planned for all of us to meet at my house to go to a beach hotel for fun, with NO pay. Wanna know why? Because i'm Sana Kurata ! Duh, and it's near a fair ! How cool is that?  
>I slightly giggle and go inside, to find it surprisingly quiet. Tiptoeing, I head upstairs only to be ambushed... By Fuka ! Man, I thought I was gonna get mugged !<p>

It's been 3 years since I met my best friend, Fuka and I feel as though I can tell her anything. ''Sana-chan? SANA-CHAN!'' I heard her yell at me as I lay upon my bed, in deep thoughts about my fascinating yet difficult love life. I yelled ''WHAT?'' back at her and a creepy smile slithers across her face. I wonder, what's up with that smile...? She asks me her daily question: ''You were thinking about HIM, right?'' I shake my head No, in response and as always, she gives me a long lecture. So anyway, right now i'm dating Naozumi. My long time friend in the showbiz world. We've been going out for a couple months now and I thought I was in love.. that is until my feeling got all jumbled up because of this dude: Akito Hayama.

Yesterday, we were talking and we stumble across a certain subject. Out of the blue, he just suddenly came out and told me that he knew something I didn't and that it was about me and him. I didn't get what he meant and told me I was ''A dense girl'' and left.. which wasn't surprising. Honestly.. I thought he was gonna come out and give me a gift.. with a little note he wrote himself, saying something romantic like ''I love you, stay by my side forever''. **NOT THAT I WAS HOPING IT, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND** ! It's just that he was so serious and blushing! So was I.. but that's not the point !  
>*Sigh* Anyways.. It's been a little over 4 years since we've met and has always had those mysterious eyes, that can just suck you into a world of unknown. He's never shown me any sign of liking me.. but maybe that was because I was so dense back then, so I don't remember. But I don't know what to do or think, i'm only 15 for Pete's Sake ! Should I give him or chance.. or keep my love going with Naozumi?<p>

''SANA-CHAN, did you hear me !'' I hear Fuka say. I begin to tell her yes but than flatly says No, how can I lie to someone I think of as my sister? When she sighed, it sounded like she was angry, frustrated. She yells at me, saying that ''Sana, you know you love Akito, why don't you just break up with Natsume ?'' I start to think, maybe I should have lied to her. How can she tell me who I love? ''I don't love Akito ! If I did, I would be with him but.. i'm not !'' I respond to her angry voice, but mine was weak compared to her because I knew at any minute I could explode with tears. Her hardened expression, becomes soft and she slowly opens her mouth to tell me she's sorry, with I respond with a soft ''Its fine..''. I love Fuka but.. if I told her what I was actually thinking about, she'd never let me live it down..

So for the rest of the night Fuka was over, we just did what girls normally did so much of: Talk but sooner or later, I knew the talking would turn intense. Guess what? I was right !  
>There was a little bit of silence between us for some while and I picked up my Barucha, the virbating walkie talkie. After examining it, sorta hoping Akito would buzz me, I sat it down on my stomach. Moments later, the Barucha nearly scared me off the bed ! Fuka laughed at me and handed it over. She told me it was 'HIM' and said it dramatically, I guess to be funny. ''Aren't your going to go over?'' I shifted into a different position. ''That would be rude, I'm talking to you.'' I say sophisticatedly, but that was just an excuse. Since when am I ever sophisticated ?<br>Even at my attempt to seem like I didn't care, it didn't fool Fuka. She sighed and shook her head. ''Wow.. The incredible Sana... Nervous? Im shocked ! '' I respond with a sarcastic 'HaHa very funny' and then, the tenseness strolled in. We got on the topic of me and Naozumi again. ''So you really him.. love him, right?'' She asks me. I respond with my normal answer, 'I think I do'. ''So.. you don't like Akito?'' She asks me, in a softer voice, looking down. I hesitate to answer. ''Well.. I don't know ! Why are you asking me all these questions?'' A small grin appears on her face. Fuka then says something that shocks me and I think it made my heart stop. ''If you haven't noticed.. I still have feelings for him, I think.. I'm still in love with him.. So your OK with that?'' is what she said to me. I can't even think of a way to respond. 'Sana-chan, you don't mind, right?' She asks staring, waiting for my answer. I stare down at my bed and slowly shake my head from side to side. ''Great ! Man, I can't wait till tomorrow ! Hey well i'll see you tomorrow for the trip, Ja ne !'' She tells me. ''Yea... OK..'' I reply weakly. She gives me a look but just leaves, slamming the door behind her. But me? I sat there, in my bed, about to burst into tears. I stuck my face into the pillow, crying my eyes out and repeatedly saying, ''baka.. **BAKA BAKA BAKA** !'' So as you can tell.. I was not in a good mood. Maybe I really do like Akito..

The next day for me was pretty normal, I tried to forget what Fuka told me, even though the fact is: I couldn't. Most of the time I sat quietly at my desk, occasionally glancing over at Akito who had that same expressionless face. I then sigh while looking out the window but then sees a shadow form above me. I think 'What the heck...' ''Yo'' Says that voice I was somewhat dying to hear. I slowly looks up into his dark brown eyes and my heart stops for like a second but I found it hard to look him dead on, so I turned away, to Akito's surprise. So you know what he did? He kicked my desk.. 5 times !  
>''Stop kicking my desk, Boss monkey !''<br>''Who are you to tell me to stop, flat chest.'' He replies to me and he had the nerve to kick it again !

I immediately knocked him upside the head with my toy hammer. It brung back good memories(For her, not Akito. I mean, who likes being hit with a toy hammer!) since I've been hitting him with it since we met 4 years ago but not recently. ''Who are you to call me flat chest, you conceited jerk ! It's been 4 years, you don't know what I got! '' I retorted with a stern look on my face. There was a short pause... then touched me.  
>''Eh.. with those, you still have lots of maturing left..'' He says with a sly, perverted smirk on his face, totally knowing what was gonna happen next. I completely snapped! I started thwacking my hammer around, yelling, <strong>''PERVERTED JERK''<strong> at the top of my lungs, as I tried to hit him but failed. I breath in and out hard and I had to admit, it was like I was a vicious gorilla.

Every time we talk, we always seem to end up fighting about such kiddy stuff but.. I sorta hope it stays this way.

''Um... Sana-chan?'' A familiar and sweet voice says and me and Akito both turn to see Naozumi. ''Are you alright?'' He asks, me hearing the concern in his voice. Im still a little pissed and my 'Oh yea.. just peachy' comes out way different than I expected it too. ''Doesn't sound like it..'' He replies back to me, in his singsong tone that makes me smile a little. Akito, seemingly annoyed by us, snorts and walks back to his desk. ''What's his problem?'' Naozumi asks me and I simply shrug. ''So, anyway, what I wanted to come and tell you is that..'' He whispers the rest in my ear. I simply stare in amazment and gives him a big hug. ''Wow really, When is it?'' ''3 days from now and it's in a place you have always wanted to go ! Can you believe it?'' He says, super excited. I think for a second because there's a lot of places I want to go so i give him a confused look. He laughs, 'Starts with a P ends in S', he tells me. Right then, I do not look that excited about it anymore. Honestly, I was a little sad and freaking out at the same time !

Of all places, he chooses there ! I just got back shooting a month ago and he wants to leave again! What the heck ! Wait.. what's really important is: My friends... Fuka, Aya, Yoshi, Mami.. and Akito.. Man, what am I gonna do? I sighed out of frustration. (You'll find out where she's going soon:)

''Well, I've got to go back to my class, but I'll see you when we get to the beach hotel, alright?'' He says, kissing me on the forehead gently.  
>I slowly nod and then he walks out, with Akito giving him a glare as he goes. Sana sits at her desk, all alone, thinking about what Naozumi just told her.<p>

By now, everyone has left to go home, except me and Akito because we had cleaning duty. The closer Akito came towards me as we reorganized the book shelf, it made me nervous and wonder what he was gonna do. He was now standing beside me. I looked up at Akito, who was now way taller than me. With the sun shining bright, right through the window at Akito, it somehow made him look.. like a Prince and I stare at him dreamily. I think realize what I was doing.  
>I quickly recover from my daydream. ''Hey, why didnt you answer your barucha yesterday?'' He asks facing me with a serious expression, as always. ''I was.. busy.'' is all I could say and it took me a couple seconds to say that ! I tried to sound cool, not wanting to say that I ignored him.<br>''Eh... well, what I had to say was important but I guess I have lots of time to tell you today.'' He steps closer to me, our bodies sort of touching and a shiver runs through my body. He then whispers in my ear: 'Tonight, meet me outside, outside the hotel, near the beach'. He then starts walking out but stops. ''Now hurry up, flat chest, don't want to hold us up.'' My eye twitches, I let out a noise of aggravation and angrily yells out ''JERK !'' but I can't help but smile, just a little.

Everyone(Me, Akito, Fuka, Aya, Yoshi, Mami, Gomi, ect..) is now on this huge bus, and everyone is laughing, talking and walking around. Rei is driving so as always, we're going awfully slow. I yell at him to go faster, telling him that by the time we get there it's gonna be too late to play ! And with that, he put the pedal to the medal and we were off ! All the people standing up, ended up on the floor, haha. We were all ready to go have fun in the sun ! It was all going great.. But I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach.. that wasn't good.

While Fuka and I talked, so excited about going to a beach hotel, we took out our swim suits. ''You did get a 2 piece.. right?'' I ask nervously, because I didn't want to be wearing one alone. 'Yea yea' she responds, too busy to really pay attention. I sigh, glad she did but still nervous. ''I think it's too revealing..'' I say to her. I start thinking something bad is gonna happen.. like my top floats out into the ocean ! I tell Fuka and she tells me to calm down. ''B-but, what if some creepy guy comes up to me, what do I do then?'' I yells, shaking Fuka by the shoulders. I hear Akito snort and sigh, annoyed. ''Would you shut up? Your such a kid, Kurata. Ever think of growing up and becoming a woman?'' Akito says, butting into the conversation and then just snatches my swim suit, the nerve of that jerk !  
>He stares at the swim suit. ''Wow.. it is revealing..'' He says to himself then slightly blushes, thinking about Sana wearing it. 'Immature? What freakin' right does he have to go and call ME, Sana Kurata, immature?' I think to myself. ''Im not the one who stole someone elses swimsuit. Now.. get your lousy hands off it !'' I yell trying to get it back from Akito. ''You shouldn't have started it by bragging about yourself. I was just adding in my opinion.'' Akito says in his normal, cool tone and throws me back my swimsuit. 'Pft, I bet he's just... jealous... Hehehe..' I think, getting an idea. ''Who said I was bragging, hmm? WAIT... Oh ho ho, someones a little... jealous?'' I say, whispering 'jealous' in his ear then shoot out one of my famous laughs. ''Jealous that some guy might drool over me, hmm?'' Akito faces changes for about 2 quick seconds which I notice then he just scoffs and tells me to piss off. I start to say something but then just decides to give it a rest. I guess, surprised that I didn't respond, I see him look back at me from the corner of my eye. I hear him sigh and with Fuuka gone to speak to someone else, he sits beside me. I turn to him. ''Hey, what's up?'' He says to me and I hear a tiny bit of concern in his voice. ''Your not how you were before.. is something wrong?'' I'm a little shocked that he actually came to talk to me. ''Naw.. nothing's wrong.. Just a little anxious, you know?'' I reply back to him and I had the sudden urge to smile that big smile of mine then, I yawned. Akito looks down and grins. ''Baka...'' I hear him say under his breath. As we sat there for a couple minutes in silence, I felt myself getting tired, until I just caved in.<p>

_**AKITO'S POV !**_

I felt something brush against my arm and turn. I see Sana, with her head on my shoulder, sleeping. I found myself blushing a bright red but then wonder 'How did she fall asleep so quickly..?' and I chuckle.

I gently move her hair away from her face and right then, I swear, she looked like an angel who was here for me and only me. I look at her sweet, angelic face for a couple moments and I had to force myself not to do anything. I guess I was.. 'in a mood'. But.. one kiss wouldn't hurt, right? So with that, I lifted her head up by her chin and gently kisses her on the lips for a second. She then started kissing me back & I had no idea what was going on but I continued. Surprisingly, she started to deepen the kiss, bringing me closer, not that I had a problem with it. I pushed my tongue through her mouth, to which she quickly responded and used hers too. I hear her moan softly and a smirk creeps onto my face. _'As nice as this is for you Akito, stop kissing the girl ! You know she has a boyfriend !'_ I hear my conscious say. I was gonna tell my concious to shut up.. but I knew it was right. *Sigh* So I slowly pull my lips apart from hers. She mumbles something of which I couldn't understand but I then heard her say 'I love you..' My eyes open wide and turn to her, only to see she was still asleep. She must have thought I was Naozumi.. I sigh then make a disgusted face, at the thought of him. Moments later, I lean my head against hers, falling asleep too.

**_FUKA'S POV !_**  
>As I make my way back to Sana to tell her to look out the window to see the facinating view, I see something I really didn't want too. Her.. and Akito snuggled together, sleeping. I sort of felt like I wanted to cry, thinking 'She knows I still love Akito.. so why would she do this?' I start to leave but then comes to a stop and turns back around.<br>I slowly take out my camera and take a picture of them. A sly smile slowly appears on my face and only then, is when I walk away.

**Disclaimer: Kodocha(Kodomo no Omocha) does not belong to me, or any of the quotes/characters from it. But I was my life was as awesome as theirs! xD I'm a lover of Kodocha and just did this for fun, hope ya liked it !**

Feel free to review and help me out ! Ja ne(:


End file.
